Kingdom Hearts: Door to the Hearts
by CalloftheDynamo
Summary: A lonely girl named Yurika is destined to be the third Keyblade master! Yurika will now have to face the struggles of her life and past and the devolping love tirangle between her, Riku, and Leon!
1. It's Suppose To Be This Way

Kingdom Hearts: It's Suppose To Be This Way  
  
(A/N- I DON'T own Kingdom Hearts! This song has the same beat and melody to "Simple and Clean" except I changed the lyrics to make it another song. Don't sue me!)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I've been having these strange dreams lately...  
  
I wonder if all this is reality, or my fantasy...  
  
But the biggest thing that nags me is that...  
  
Is this my dream? Or nightmare?  
  
The image of a girl of the young age of fifteen wakes up from her sleep in her water encasement she calls a bed. She sat up and faced the blue moon from her window outside and spies a figure down on the beach. Her wide eyes followed it as the figure moved down along the beach...  
  
They give me too many things...  
  
Too late to know what are my needs...  
  
A shadow came to me, and said...  
  
The girl raced down the wooden steps and gazed at the figure walking along the beach on the wooden docks. From what she can tell, it was a girl. The girl approached the figure of a girl and stared at her a couple of feet away. The figure looked behind and stared at the other girl for a minute. The spying girl saw deep brown eyes and red hair, before the girl disappeared... the other girl reached out until she heard giant footsteps behind her, and gazed with wide eyes...  
  
You know your alone you know that?  
  
When I nod it'll understand what I mean, that I said yes  
  
Life's not that simple...  
  
The girl stepped backwards as the giant black figure bent backwards and gave out a deafening shriek like it found something and was call it's clan or friends. The girl took another step backwards and stared fearfully at the bright yellow eyes behind the tangles of black tentacles hid most of it's facial countenance... The dark so-called shadow took a step closer, and rumbled the ground as it walked. The girl lose her footing from the tremor that she fell of the docks... The girl closed her eyes expecting a skull-cracking sound snap her neck in two on the surface of the boat below...  
  
When day turns to night  
  
Everyone turns to fight  
  
But I stand alone in, the dark  
  
I know it's the way it suppose to be tonight  
  
It's hard to make things right...  
  
But she didn't stop. She opened her eyes into blinding light. She seemed to continue falling into nothing. Blinking lights flashes here and there in all the colors of the rainbow. She spiraled along the way down, like the water being flushed. The girl grew dizzy and closed her eyes in a dark abyss of black...  
  
Know me  
  
I know it's hard to not be scared of  
  
The darkest of night  
  
But if you look at it, the future isn't scary at all  
  
Nothing's like before...  
  
The blacked-haired girl opened her eyes and saw nothing but black, she looked stood up slowly and gazed at the glass platform she was on. The glass was stained glass and the figures of what looks like an image of four hearts stood out. She looked up at in the black sky and saw a tiny, blinking light up in the sky. At unison in the blinks, more appeared. It looked like space, and the blinking lights were stars. She reached out for a blinking light in front of her, until suddenly, it flashed viciously and died out. She looked around and saw more of them go out. From what was thousands turned into about a hundred lights.  
  
When day turns to night  
  
Everyone turns to fight  
  
But I stand alone in, the dark  
  
I know it's the way it's suppose to be tonight  
  
It's hard to make it right...  
  
An enchanted voice echoed in the dark area. "What is your name?" it asked, the name rang a bell to the girl.  
  
The girl looked around, "Who's there?" she told into the oblivion.  
  
"Please child, I need your name..." it said in a melodious voice.  
  
"Who are you?" the girl demanded.  
  
"Please, there isn't much time left... tell me your name... or all shall perish like these lights."  
  
The girl loosed up a bit, 'Well, maybe I'll get out of here when I tell it.'  
  
"My name is Yurika!" she shouted to darkness.  
  
There was silence.  
  
"Good child," the voice said, " Our time is short, so I need you to listen to me... very carefully..."  
  
Know me  
  
I know it's hard to not be scared of  
  
The darkest of night  
  
But if you look at it, the future isn't scary at all  
  
Nothing's like before...  
  
~*~*~* Morning  
  
Yurika immediately stood up from her bed. Sweat and water dripped down from her face and into the waters in which she slept in. Dawn was creeping up the sky. Her black hair stuck on her body, as Yurika shook her head to release the entanglements from her body. Shiny green eyes spied around the surroundings until she brought her face on her hands.  
  
'That dream again...' she told herself. She waited until her beating heart was at normal rate until she got up from her bed. Yurika got up and got dress into a small black shirt that grew tight around both elbows and wore a tight blue tank top over it, that had a breast pocket on it. She slipped into some underwear and flare jeans. She hopped over to the mirror and the smooth wooden comb on the nightstand beside her. Yurika combed through her hair. When she was finished, she took a long band and wrapped into around her hair. She was finished. She checked the mirror and saw the same Yurika she sees everyday.  
  
Black hair, green eyes, and the fangs that was partly visible even when her mouth was closed. Her body and face were kind of pale, even through the blazing sun she faces everyday  
  
'Always the same...' she said to herself.  
  
She skipped down the wooden stair and cooked up some berry waffles. When she was finished eating, she checked her calendar.  
  
'Forty-five... Green moon... Three years...' She read, and sighed in relief that today was a day she can relax and not do any work. She waked outside in the blinding sun, and viewed the beautiful scene she sees everyday.  
  
A scene of a perfect green jungle laid to her left, and the clam azure ocean gently crawled up the tan sand and turned it brown and wet.  
  
Directly forward was the wooden steps that direct into three paths. One lead to the deep part of the jungle, where Yurika looks at wild life, the other showed the path to the other side of the island, which leads into some coves and bays. It was the perfect place to fish and swim. The other route walks into the connection to the other islands in this Archipelago.  
  
She sighed. It didn't matter. All the islands were deserted except this one, and even at that, she was only one who lived there. Yep, she was alone. She was alone in these god-forsaken rocks. She shuffled into her shoes and walked out on the path to the beach. She turned right from the view of the ocean and ducked under the stilted docks. She met into a dead end except for a tiny hole.  
  
Yurika whistled, and an abnormal sized, sandy brown hamster appeared at the front of the hole at command. The size of the 'hamster' was too big for a normal hamster, but too small to be a full sized rat, but she just considered it a hamster for safe measures. Yurika pulls out some sunflower seeds that grew on the other islands, and made a trail of sunflower seeds into her breast pocket on her tank top. The tanny hamster ate the trail and slipped into her shirt pocket where all the sunflower seeds were and curled up in the small pocket. The compartment was small, and would be fine for a normal mouse but was her hamster was bigger; it was a little tight around it. Her hamster poked its head out and hung its furry paws out.  
  
She pet the hamster and crawled out into the open and into the sun...  
  
~*~*~* After noon  
  
Yurika yawned as she gazed at the sun set from the cliff.  
  
It was beautiful; She laid back and rested on the fallen tree trunk. Her hamster relaxed right besides her head munching on some sunflower seeds. A certain part of Yurika's memory was brought back...  
  
~*~*~* Flashback  
  
A seven-year-old Yurika moved open a door for her and her mom and walked on the balcony and gazed at the stars above. She then saw a star stop blinking.  
  
"Mommy?" she asked to the older lady "Why does a star blink out?" she asked.  
  
The brown haired woman sat on a chair, "Yurika..." she patted her lap.  
  
Yurika strolled over obediently and sat across her mom's lap.  
  
The older woman looked up, "A star as you say are, are actually planets."  
  
"What's a planet?" Yurika interrupted.  
  
Her mom chuckled, "A planet is like this one. Some of us call it a planet, and some of us call it a world."  
  
"What do you mean by 'us'?" Yurika asked.  
  
"Us are humans. It's who we are."  
  
"Are me, daddy, and you the only ones in the entire planet?"  
  
"No, of course not Yurika." She explained, "There are many of us around, but we just do see any around here."  
  
"Why don't we see others?"  
  
"Because we're not from this planet." She whispered into her ear. Yurika's mom kissed her forehead, "Don't worry, you'll understand someday, and when you do, I'll take you to the stars." She said.  
  
Yurika was silent, but anyone could tell that she was excited from the glow in her aqua green eyes.  
  
"You promise?" she said.  
  
Her mom held up her pinky. "I pinky swear." She guaranteed, as Yurika took the pinky with her own small finger.  
  
~*~*~*~*End of flashback  
  
Yurika lowered her head.  
  
"But it was too late mom... By the time I turn nine... You and papa died..." Yurika whispered.  
  
Yurika got up from her spot, and gazed at the early evening star.  
  
"But I guess it was meant to be, because after these years, I still don't understand..." She took her hand out upon the cliff.  
  
A lone snowy white feather seemed to drop out of nowhere and landed on the palm of her hand. Yurika withdrew with the feather and looked at it... The feather was fluffy, and Yurika stroked it. She let the softness flow from her fingers and into her nerve system.  
  
"I guess, it was suppose to be this way tonight... And every night before and after this..." she said, as a gentle breeze blew the feather away and into the horizon, never to be seen... again...  
  
When day turns to night  
  
Everyone turns to fight  
  
But I stand alone in, the dark  
  
I guess it's the way it's suppose to be tonight  
  
It's hard to make it right...  
  
Know me  
  
I know it's hard to not be scared of  
  
The darkest of night  
  
But if you look at it, the future isn't scary at all  
  
Nothing's like before...  
  
End of Chapter one  
  
~*~*~*  
  
PLEASE DON'T SUE ME FOR REMAKING THE SONG!!!!   
  
I COULDN'T HELP IT!!!  
  
Cough anyways please put a review in, even if it's a flame!  
  
Please! Pretty Please!  
  
I'll like it very much if you do! 


	2. Heartless Of The Storm

Kingdom Hearts: Heartless of the Storm  
  
A/N- Nope I DON'T own KH...  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Yurika slept soundly, until a loud crack immediately woke her up from her bed. Yurika rubbed her eyes and looked outside. A spark of lightning crashed into the deep abyss of the jungle. Yurika raised one of her eyebrows and jumped out of bed and cleaned herself off with a towel...  
  
Yurika changed quickly and ran through down the tree and whistled under the dock, as her hamster scuttled into her chest pocket. The poor creature shivered in fright. She sighed in relief and placed her arm over her eyes as gust of wind blew around the island, chilling her spine to the bitter end.  
  
"A typhoon!" she called out toward the storm and difficulty tried to march to the safety trap door on the root of the big tree.  
  
Yurika was halfway there until a giant blast of air blew her off her feet and swept her on her back on the cold sand.  
  
The black haired girl quickly stood up, but when she did small a black creature appeared from thin air. Its yellow eyes stared at her. It wiggled its antennas at her and gave out a small squeak, and three more of them appeared.  
  
Yurika was shocked and stepped back, as the black shadows stepped closer. She didn't wait around for anything after that, she turn and ran the opposite direction. Yurika approached an off-island; she quickly spied at the white-cloaked figure staring out in the eye of the storm. Yurika looked behind her for any signs of the black creatures and climbed up the vines regardless of the gusts of winds whipping her back. She walked over the bridge and quietly walked to the figure.  
  
The figure was defiantly a person, but when she turned around, Yurika gasped.  
  
"Mother!" she said still in shock.  
  
Sad eyes pierced her green eyes, and brown, silk-like hair swayed in the wind.  
  
At that moment, a glob of blackness caught on Yurika's leg. Yurika gasped, and tried struggled free.  
  
"Don't be scared, child" the woman said in the familiar melodious voice, "The dark is nothing to be scared of..." she then extended an arm out to Yurika.  
  
Yurika saw it and reached out her hand toward her. Yurika barely felt the course of warmth enter her hand when she finally grabbed her mother's hand, but then a shining light flashed. Yurika looked away from the blindness and shielded her eyes with her arm. When the flickering died out, Yurika gazed over and glanced in amazement of what she was holding. It looked like a giant key!  
  
Yurika looked at it and did a horizontal slash with it. It looked very much like a sword. She noticed a key chain connected to the blade. It showed a big black circle with two smaller solid black rings on the other side of it.  
  
Yurika heard a fainted voice in the air regardless of the deafening sounds the storm was making...  
  
"I give this gift to you, child..." it whispered.  
  
"And I shall give to you, a gift many people can't obtain..."  
  
A burning fire seemed to explode in Yurika's body.  
  
"Now thee shall have the power of fire, destruction to burn all that is impure..."  
  
A freezing chill erupted in Yurika's spine  
  
"Now thee shall have the power of ice, the ability to chill the enemy to a frozen block of ice..."  
  
And a spark shocked her head.  
  
"Now thee shall have the power of lightning, the technique to shock foes from afar..."  
  
A warm feeling soothed Yurika's heart  
  
"And my love shall protect you with the manipulation of wind, to protect yourself from harm..."  
  
"Goodbye my love, I shall watch over you from the stars..." the voice faded when it said that sentence.  
  
The voice disappeared, and Yurika raised an eyebrow and turned toward the other direction back to the island.  
  
Yurika tripped and almost fell down to the deep abyss. Luckily, she grabbed the edge in the nick of time.  
  
"What the... where's the bridge?" she panicked and climbed up. Yurika saw a big shadow cover her.  
  
Yurika quickly looked up in shock, and stared eye to eye on the same creature in her dream. A big heart-shaped hole was through its chest.  
  
Yurika remained frozen with wide eyes in disbelief.  
  
"What the hell..." she finally let out.  
  
The monster roared and swung its arm at her. Yurika got hit and tumbled near the rim of the off-island. Yurika recovered from the attack and shouted at the creature, and attacked its hand...  
  
The battle continued. Yurika coughed out a little blood, and waited for its move. The monster swung its arm at her again, but Yurika knew it was coming and leaped up on the arm and rushed up toward its head. Yurika stood on top of one of the giant yellow eyes and raised the blade over her head. She struck it directly in the center, and the monster trashed in pain, and almost hit Yurika if she hadn't jumped off already.  
  
The creature toppled over the edge and splashed in the ocean. Yurika sighed in relief, but she celebrated mentally too soon, as a black sphere appeared in the sky.  
  
Yurika reaction was too slow and couldn't grip on to something and flew up toward it.  
  
Yurika screamed, as she seemed to spin around and around and around forever...  
  
Yurika's last conscious thought was...  
  
'Where is fate taking me now?' she wondered and faded out into dark oblivion...  
  
End of Chapter 2  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Hello!  
  
Don't sue me because it's a crappy story please! I just need to get the story out of my head!  
  
Cough anyways review please! 


End file.
